


Not the Only Constant

by heatherelf



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherelf/pseuds/heatherelf
Summary: Tim and Lucy take a ride in her “hunk of junk.”Just a teeny little daydream drabble based on the sneak peek Tweeted by @therookie on January 8, 2021.
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Not the Only Constant

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @Suzanne_G608 on Twitter
> 
> “After seeing that sneak peek, I had a wild thought: What if at the end of the episode, after finding Lucy’s car, we get a scene where Tim & Lucy are sitting in Lucy’s car? Maybe Lucy even gives Tim a ride?”

The cool winter breeze lifts the edges of Lucy’s curls as they cruise down Wilshire Blvd in her freshly liberated 280Z. The bright LA nightlife paints a soft glow on their faces, but those lights aren’t the source of the sparkle in her eyes.

Mere inches away in the car’s cozy interior, her passenger rides along, heroically maintaining his typical “I’m too good for this” act – that is, until halfway through “Pour Some Sugar On Me,” when despite his best efforts at preserving his long-suffering demeanor, Lucy catches Tim bobbing his head and singing along with the band.

She glances over at him and giggles softly, the sound muffled by the guitar riff squealing through the stereo system’s last working speaker. He may be an ass, but he’s _her_ ass, whether he likes it or not.

“See, this isn’t so bad, is it?” Lucy teases.

Tim shifts in his bucket seat and awkwardly clears his throat. “Eyes on the road, Boot.”

Lucy just grins. So does Tim, when he thinks she isn’t looking.

Yeah, she knows him. He may put up an increasingly halfhearted fight, but when it comes to Lucy, there doesn’t seem to be much of anything Tim wouldn’t do to see her smile, including spending nearly half their shift (as well as their entire Friday night) playing search and rescue for her beloved “hunk of junk.”


End file.
